How it Was
by ShakeAshake
Summary: Chica has some issues. She's in love with Foxy. But that's not the issue. The issue seems to be Foxy. He's turned into a bipolar beast..


The three animatronics were taken to the show stage after a long day of hard work. It was 11:00AM, and they heard that a new security guard was hired to watch over them.

None of them, of course, had a problem with him when it turned 12:00AM. They started their fun game of scaring the wits off of the security guard. They loved all the attention they got from rumors and stories that made people scared.

But that also meant that less people would visit Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They dearly loved when people arrived to eat or listen to the animatronics sing.

So they decided to be nicer to the guards at the first night. They saw him through the camera and noticed he didn't look nervous at all. They read his name tag which read, "Mike Schmidt" and almost laughed at that last name. "Schmidt," said Freddy, "what a lame-o." "Ahaha, I know right?" replied Bonnie and Chica. Foxy responded as well, in the distance. He was in a good mood.

Foxy...Yep. They all remembered and missed him. He was pretty cool, but usually in a pretty bad mood. That's how he was put out of order, right after the bite of 87', which people named, where Foxy bit a costumer's head. Chica remembered the most...It saddened her just thinking about it.

It was a good night. Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were all having a good time. Foxy used to always be in a happy mood. Sometimes it got a little anoyying when he was too happy and positive about things, but now, Chica would give anything to go back to that life.

The four animatronics were playing Truth or Dare. Foxy asked Freddy to cut his red wire. The robots 'ooooed' at it. Cutting a robot's red wire would cut some of his circuits off temporarily, kind of like being drunk in Human world. This would cause the animatronic to act oppositely for a while. The wire would connect back after a while, returning it back to normal.

Freddy was a bit hesitant, but he didn't shy off. He cut it with his fingers and watched Foxy slowly change. Bonnie and Chica didn't seem to care much about this, for they had forgotten most of what terrible things an animatronic could do without it's red wire connected. They just thought of a cooler and funnier Foxy. Freddy saw a mean and demanding Foxy.

Freddy was right. After a couple turns, it was Foxy's. He picked Dare, of course. The random 'Dare Picker' that Bonnie had installed on his machinery displayed something a little more explicit than other dares.

It wasn't a kiss. It was more. It said, "Make love with the animatronic to your right."

"That's you, Chica.." smiled Foxy. Chica didn't really want to, but she was known to not shut out any dares. The normal Foxy would say, "Ehhh, that doesn't look too cool." But it looked like Foxy was ready.

"To the closet, hottie." Foxy signaled Chica. She stood up and walked towards foxy. She exchanged looks with Freddy and Bonnie. They gave a look that was not approving. She gave back an oh-well-I-never-turn-down-dares kind of look. She followed Foxy to the closet

Foxy shut and locked the door and ran his fingers across Chica's hair.

He slowly started kissing her and petting her back.

She tried not to gag.

It'll be over soon... she thought.

The two went out of the closet after about 5 minutes. Chica fixed her bib and walked back to the group.

Foxy slammed the door and stomped to the corner.

He started punching the walls and screaming things like, "WHY?! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? IS FREDDY THE ONE? IS IT BONNIE? WHY NOT ME?! AM I TOO HAPPY ALL THE TIME? SHOULD I JUST CUT MY RED WIRE OFF COMPLETELY TO STAY "COOL"? He pulled his red wire out and dropped it.

The animatronics gasped.

The last time an animatronic pulled off his red wire, he stayed grumpy and rude. He ended up self destructing in front of fifty kids. That was Sparky the Dog.

Chica immediatley rushed toward Foxy.

"Foxy, NO! It's not that! C'mon, Foxy! You don't have to do this to yourself!"

She picked up the wire and tried placing it back, but Foxy lunged at her on the stomach.

She fell down on the floor with a thud, digitally crying.

"Wh-why.."

The other two watched as Foxy stormed out the room. The animatronics were at Break Time, which was time to let the costumers eat while the robots rested to save battery life.

Foxy ran across the hall to the Dining Room. Running wasn't very common for robots. It would normally break a screw in their metal legs.

He ran up to a kid who was eating a pizza. He was talking to a Foxy stuffed animal, saying things like, "Awww, so cute!" And when he looked up, and angry, more real Foxy was glaring at him. "Oh, hey!" the boy said. He didn't have time to say another word. Foxy opened his mouth wide and took a bite of the child's fore-head.

The kid screeched and screamed in panic. Foxy didn't even let go. He stayed on the boy's head even after the day-shift workers tried pulling him off. Soon, many people had gathered around, punching Foxy and pulling him. Foxy didn't budge. His teeth and jaw were too strong.

The rest of the animatronics panicked but were too afraid to go out and try to help. They thought that the workers and people would think they too were trying to kill someone.

Finally, the workers and strong costumers managed to open Foxy's jaw and remove him from the boy's head. Foxy tried snapping at the people, but he had his yellow wire cut eventually, which disabled any movement. He was completely paralyzed. He then was took to a far room at the end of the restaurant, just in case he managed to get back up, even with no white wire. The restaurant closed down for a few days and didn't allow animatronics to circulate the place at night.

Foxy's jaw was broken after the incident. He was incredibally hurt after he tried to destroy himself by hitting himself against walls. The animatronics tried to stop him, but he never did. Chica still tried apologizing. Nothing worked. He was taken to a room full of trash. It was cleaned up and had a curtain hanged aroung it. The room was renamed Pirate Cove. Foxy was given an eyepatch and a hook to cover ruins and holes in his hand and eye. He was not supposed to get out and use the hook for damage purposes or he would be destroyed.

"Chica? Chica? Chica! Wake up. Chica. Chica... Ugh."

Chica shook the flashback away and felt someone shaking her. She turned and saw a worried Bonnie.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I've been waiting for you to go. It's your turn to 'spook' the worker."

"Huh? Oh! Yea! Sorry.."

She headed out and went up to his door.

He wasn't so bad looking for a human. she was going to get in until he shut the door in her face.

_Ugh?! What a douche,_ She thought.

He looked a little scared. She chuckled and went back to the Dining Room. She was close to Foxy.

"F-F-Foxy?" she shyly asked.

"Yeah?"

"H-how's your night? How have you been?"

Foxy rarely forgot about everything and was a jolly guy again.

"Ha, not much. Just waiting for my turn. Why?" he answered.

"Eh? Oh, nothing.." She was scared to ask him out. She knew that if she asked him out now, he would say yes, and he would be back to normal forever.

She knew she would give anything, but she was just too intimidated. She also knew Bonnie had a crush on her, but she didn't like him much anymore. Foxy became her interest, but Bonnie would get jealous.

Chica went for it.

"Well, I was wondering something..."

"What is it?" Foxy responded.

"Well, you're a pretty cool guy... and I was wondering...I was wondering if you would...you know...go out with me?"

Foxy started to respond, but quickly turned evil.

"Chica, STOP trying this. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. IT'S TOO LATE. GO SLEEP WITH THAT STUPID BUNNY YOU LOVE SO MUCH. I'M TIRED OF YOUR SH*T. GET THE FU..."

She ran away and wept. She was too late to ask him. Chica scolded herself for hesitating.

"What happened now?" asked Freddy.

"Foxy," Chica wiped her nose, "he turned mean. I was too late. Now it's gonna be at least two years for him to be bright again!"

"I-it's alright.." said Freddy. He hugged her and scooted close.

Chica saw this as friendship, but Freddy saw this as another chance to win Chica.

Bonnie glared in the distance. He went to tell Chica that it's her turn now.

"Oh..Yea" she walked away.

"Look here, fat bear," said Bonnie, "You're not getting anywhere closer to Chica without my permission. Hear me?"

"Awww, the Cute Little Bunny wants to tell me, the main dude, what to do?" snapped Freddy, "Well, guess what? She's all mine. She don't want no dumb bunny jumping around in her bed. Leave that to me."

Freddy and Bonnie had become enemies over the years, realizing their love for Chica. They acted like friends in front of her, though.

Bonnie walked away to scare the nightguard.

The next day, the three animatronics went on the Show Stage to preform their same old songs. After that was their break. Chica visited Pirate Cove. There laid Foxy, looking happy.

Chica was scared to say, "Hello?"

"Oh, hey there, Chica! Nice to see you again." Greeted Foxy

Chica was astounded. Foxy was actually happy. Two days in a row.

"Oh, um, hey!" said Chica, shyly.

"_Okay, I've gotta do this quick,_" thought Chica.

"Well, I was wondering, you know, you're cool and all, and I was wondering if-" Chica was interrupted, again, by a suddenly rude Foxy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT. I'M SO TIRED OF TELLING YOU THIS. GET OUT. I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU. EVER. STOP TRYING STUPID CHICKEN."

Chica was driven off, and went to go weep again. Freddy and Bonnie tried a sweep at her, but she left them and cried more.

Freddy seemed to get mad at her for doing this to him. Bonnie did to.

They had the same idea in mind. They followed her to the room she hid in.

*knock knock* Chica said from inside the room, "I TOLD YOU GUYS TO LEAVE."

"It's Foxy.." Freddy had the ability to impersonate anyone's voice, and Chica was the only one who hadn't known it.

Chica jumped up and opened the door, only to find an impatient Bonnie and Freddy. Bonnie pinned her down, and Freddy locked the door. Chica felt the same horrifying feeling as the one she felt the night she played Truth or Dare with Foxy.

Bonnie and Freddy closed down on her, removed her bib, and commenced.

Chica soon started wailing, screaming, and kicking. Foxy could hear her from his room. He could tell she wasn't comfortable and she needed help. He sprinted down the hall as he did years ago. He looked around and heard moaning and screaming. He used his half-broken leg to push it open. He walked in only to see Bonnie and Freddy with Chica in between. Foxy was disgusted.

The three turned and looked at Foxy, Chica barely moved her head. She looked very weak and almost faint. The two others asked Foxy to join, but he didn't even answer. He kicked Bonnie's face, which made it loose. Freddy just got up and ran. While Bonnie was unconscious, Foxy rushed towards Chica.

"Ar-are you alright?" he asked.

"Foxy...I..I love you..." Chica managed, "Why...how..." she looked ready to shut down as well.

"Chica," Foxy started, "I..I love you too! Don't leave me, I never wanted you to. I wasn't mean because of any 'wire' or anything. Th-the guys replaced it with a brand-new one. I only acted rude because...well, I don't know if it makes sense, but I did that because I was not only too scared to admit my love, but I just loved it every time you repeated the sentence you used to 'ask me out'. I loved the voice you made, and how cute you looked. I knew if I gave in and we were a couple, we would fight, and I would repeat the same thing I did a few years ago. I didn't want to see your angry, scared face. That's the face I was seeing just now, and you gave me the encouragement to get to you, to admit my feelings."

Chica was speechless.

"I..I don't know what to say, except that I love you so much." she said.

"I had no idea Freddy and B-Bonnie would do this to me."

Foxy blushed when he noticed that Chica had no bib on. He quickly and gently placed it back on her, which made Chica flash a faint smile.

It was almost 11:AM, which was when the restaurant opened every day. Foxy hoped for Chica to survive until then, so that the workers would fix her up.

At around 11:15AM, the day-shift workers came, late of course, but they didn't look to happy. Well, they never did, but they looked a bit freaked out.

The animatronics acted as if nothing happened. They moved to their spot.

The workers arrived with a few supplies. They used machines to pick up the animatronics and took them to a building. Foxy was confused.

The robots were dumped into crates, which heavily abused them with razors, knives, and saws.

Bonnie lost his face, his arm, and a hand. He had rips all over him.

Chica lost two hands, most of her jaw, and had rips all over her.

Foxy had way more rips, and lost some of his ear.

Freddy had rips all over him.

The four animatronics became more friendly, and soon forgot about everything. Foxy was now with Chica, and it didn't make the other animatronics jealous in any way.

But they were becoming angry when they heard they were being replaced with copies of themselves. They heard that they didn't no longer require wires, but more advanced technology. There was soon going to be a new problem for them to go through..but this time _**together**_.


End file.
